


Stars

by LogicDive



Series: The World As We Know It [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Looking to the Future, Loving Marriage, M/M, other characters mentioned in passing, royal couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: Nyx and Noctis take their kid's camping with the chocobros, and Noctis ask one final thing of his husband.Written for the NyxNoct Fluffpocalypse (Fall 2017)





	Stars

OCT. 30 - Light / Dark: Midnight

-

“Which one is that?”

The young girl giggled, “Papa, that Carbuncle!”

“You sure?” She nodded, dark curls bouncing in the firelight and faint blue glow of the haven. “Hm, and that one right there?”

“That's Shiva!”

“Wow, really?” She laughed again as Nyx pulled her close to cuddle her. “How did you get so smart, Selena?”

“Uncle Iggy!”

Nyx pouted. “I've been betrayed, I thought you were gonna say me!”

“Papa!” Squealing as he attacked her with little kisses to her face, she snuggled closer to his chest and Nyx held her. 

“What are you two doing?”

Pale eyes looked up, smiling at his husband. “Oh, Selena is teaching her Papa about the stars.”

“I see, then I guess she doesn't want dessert?” Wiggling out of his lap, she jumped up and made a whimpering noise. “Well go on, Uncle Iggy and Uncle Prompto have chocolate and marshmallow. Your brothers going to eat it all!” 

Gasping, Selena ran across the haven. “I want some too, Helion!”

Nyx shook his head, chuckling as his husband sat beside him. “They don't need any more sugar.”

“We are camping, it's supposed to be fun. Let them be kids while they can.” They both fell silent, legs hanging over the side of the large circular rock as they looked up at the sky. 

“Dusha?”

“Hm?”

Leaning closer, Nyx pointed at a cluster of stars. “Is that really Shiva?” 

Noctis gave him a look of disbelief. “Do you doubt your own daughter?” The scowl that followed made the prince laugh. “Yes, my love, that is Shiva.”

“Fuck, We maybe she does know the stars better than I do. I can see Helion is taking after you. He cares about the people around him and likes all that political stuff Ignis teaches him.” 

"Thought you were going to point out that he loves to sleep as much as I do." Noctis laid his head on the glaives shoulder, fingers playing with the end of his shirt. 

"That too. He's going to be a good King one day and so will you.”

Noctis said nothing in response, cuddling against his husband for several minutes before he finally spoke. “I want you to step down from being a glaive, Nyx.” That caught his attention, leaning back so he could meet the deep eyes of his lover properly. “Before we left, dad called me to his office.”

“I remember…” What was unclear, why did he want him to step down?

“He will be relinquishing the crown, the throne on my birthday next month. I will be King, Nyx.” A smile pulled at his lips as he spoke the next words, though there was a nervousness lingering beyond it. “I want you to be my consort. To sit beside me, rule with me as a King in your own right.”

“Little Prince,”

Noctis regard his husband's reaction to his words with a greater patience than he'd had in his youth. He could see the hesitation and considered that, perhaps, this time he'd asked too much of the man that he’d loved for so long. Needing to break the silence, he finally spoke. “Or you can stay a glaive. I'm not forcing anything on you, I've already asked you for so much.”

That snapped Nyx out of his own thoughts, taking Noct's hand as he laced their fingers together. “I've never done anything I didn't want to do. I don't regret anything I've done for your sake, for my own."

“Years ago you asked me to marry you." Pale eyes fell to the braids that Noctis wore, a sign of their devotion to one another. "Now, I'm asking you to be my equal. Stay by my side? Help rule Lucis? Dad has already approved the request, he thinks it's a wonderful idea.”

“He would, seems your dad loves springing things on me." Leaning forward a bit, Nyx looked up at the stars and smirked. “I can't go against my father-in-law or my husband.” He sat there a moment, the sound of the group by the fire breaking the silence. Their children laughing as Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio watched over them. While it had been expected of the adviser and shield, Nyx hadn't expected the little Chocobo to join the Crownsguard. He'd stepped out of his comfort zone to stand by his friend, maybe it was time for Nyx to do the same. After all, a comfortable life was quite boring at times. "Well, if I'm King, I can keep a better eye on you."

"As if you let me out of your sight now." He shot back, tugging on their joined hands. "So... is that a yes?"

"Yeah, why not. This could be fun and I guess I should lead by example. Don't want your heir running off to be a glaive, just like his Papa is." 

"You think far too much of yourself, Hero." Both men looked at one another, grinning. “But you mean it? You really want this?"

“Yeah, baby.” He didn't expect the arms that were thrown around his neck, both falling to the hard rock below as Noctis kissed him. When they pulled apart, Nyx had a huge grin on his face. “Loved that reaction, my love. I should say yes to things more often.”

“Ass.” 

They both laid on the ground laughing, their children and little makeshift family feet away from the two. Neither knew if Lucis would always be so peaceful, or if they would always be this happy. But, they would make the most of the time they had together. For their family, friends, and kingdom, they both loved.

**Author's Note:**

> All done hjdsakfljkad, yes finally complete!


End file.
